24fandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Credits for actors/characters
At the end of most episodes, the co-stars are listed with the characters they played. A large number of the characters are described instead of given names, even when some of them are named in the episode. An example is during Day 2 11:00pm-12:00am, when a character is addressed by Jack as Brian, but the character is listed in the credits merely as CTU Officer. I believe it is appropriate to leave the list of co-stars as they are presented at the end of the episode, but any name, if spoken or seen, should be placed in parentheses after the description. Meaning, Brian should be listed as CTU Officer (Brian), which would look like CTU Officer (Brian). I have done this for a handful of episode co-star lists, such as Day 3 8:00am-9:00am. This would be a good practice because: 1) it is faithful to the actual co-star list seen in the episode, and 2) it appends the character's name without superceding the list itself. For those reasons, and since it is a small detail-oriented change, please let me know if you support this or not. – Blue Rook 05:20, 19 August 2007 (UTC)talk : I'm torn on this issue. I like the idea of preserving what's seen in the credits, however I disagree that "dramatis personae" is the right location for it. "Dramatis personae" means "persons of the drama" so it should be a list of who played whom, not a recreation of the credits. However, since the way co-stars are credited is potentially useful or interesting information, I'm wondering if we could do up some pages such as "Season 1 co-star credits" and put all of the credits as listed there. If most people are for doing it Blue Rook's way, I think it should at least be reversed. The credited term should be in parentheses, not the character name. I think that's how Memory Alpha does it, too. --Proudhug 18:18, 19 September 2007 (UTC) I'll go with the second option, I think it's a great compromise and also avoids the unnecessary work of the first one. So it will go like Brian (CTU Officer) and Mary (CTU Nurse), etc. In summary, a character who has a spoken name but only a description in the credits will be listed first as their given name, then with their credited title/description in parentheses. – Blue Rook 00:14, 12 October 2007 (UTC)talk : For clarity, how about Brian (as "CTU Officer") or possibly Brian (credited as "CTU Officer")? --Proudhug 00:34, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :: Excellent, even better. I hit the episode page where Brian is and implemented it, and will get the others as I remember/stumble upon them. Thanks for helping me sort this one out, it was eating my head for a little bit there. – Blue Rook 04:49, 12 October 2007 (UTC)talk What about Brian (as "CTU Officer") I think it would look better this way. Comp25 22:51, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : I still think we should retain the current format. Using your method, it looks like "X as Y as Z". The current method includes Y+Z in a single clickable link, so it looks like "X as Y", and less cluttered. I'm not inclined to go running through 144 episode guides to fix something that isn't broken. 23:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC)